Pokemon: A Kanto Story
by Legit Gazzette
Summary: Ray Pence a 16 year old boy who's lived in the Kanto Region his entire life. Is about to embark on a journey that will change him forever as he faces friendship, rivals ex-girlfriends and new ones as he tries to become strong enough to defeat Team Rocket and a new organization that has emerged from the shadows. His main goal to defeat his brother the Kanto League Champion! SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody Legit is back with a brand new epic tale of adventure!, Love, and romance but wait isn't love and romance like the same thing oh well, hope you enjoy the chapter there will be SYOC info at the bottom of the chapter REVIEW!, to keep me inspired also if you have anything you want to add to the story PM me all SYOC info must be sent via PM got it!, Enjoy**-_Legit Gazzette_

**Chapter 1- In His Footsteps**

It was a hot summer morning in the quiet, quaint town of Pallet people were just getting up beginning their busy days all except for 16 year old Raymond Pence or as he was called by his friends simply, Pence. His mother was preparing his breakfast as Pence had to get up for work but as usual Pence was sleeping his mother had long curly pink hair with the longest eyelashes anyone in her family had ever seen she was accompanied by her 12 year old daughter Rosie who resembled her mother in many ways with the same long pink curly hair. "I swear that boy is always being lazy, Rosie would you be a dear and wake your brother for me?" "Yes Mama." Her daughter humbly replied Rosie made her way to her brothers room and opened the door she was greeted by the foul stench of dirty laundry, and 5 week old pizza boxes. Rosie hated her brother's room it was covered with inappropriate pictures of models and pokesylists. He was particularly enamored with Elesa of the Unova region as he take a picture with her, framed it and kept it at his bedside ever since. The TV was still on with a pornographic movie still on and her brother snoring incredibly loud over it, Rosie was fed up with his disgusting behavior.

"Get up you lazy ass!, Mom says your gonna be late for work breakfast is on the table and we're going shopping tonight so you'll have to make your own dinner, Crystal called and she and really need your help today, Oh yeah and clean up this filthy room and for God's sake Ray, put some pants on!"Rosie yelled as she went downstairs to proceed with her day "Dammit, Crystal's gonna bite my head off" Ray turned his TV off brushed his teeth, fixed his purple bedhead grabbed he black elite four edition jacket he ordered and treasured dearly with his dark jeans and black shoes. And went downstairs "Sorry Mom, No time for breakfast today I gotta jet I'm 2 hours late Crystal's gonna give me hell today!" "Wait, at least take a biscuit on your way out!" the teen hopped on his bike and pedaled away. "That damn boy!, and then they wonder why I'm going gray" His mother sighed and contemplated holding her head "Ray don't you know I worry about you, your so careless why can't you be more like your brother he always did what was right, but ever since your Father died I guess you felt like when your brother left to become a trainer he abandoned you, Oh my baby when will you grow up"

**OAK'S LAB **

Ray cycled harder and harder hoping that his cycling would make up for his time being late. When he was going to fast and his breaks failed "Oh, Shit!" Ray was jumped off his bike in pain when

"Professor, Ray's here, he's late but he's here" A beautiful young woman said with her lab coat and streaming blue hair and glasses Ray knocked on the front door of Professor Oaks huge 3 acre estate

"Get, your ass in here!" the young woman yelled as she hit Ray "Look Crys,I'm sorry I overslept please don't take it out of my check again!" Ray begged "I'll take it out of your ass!" Crystal yelled as she hit him again "Professor Oak's in the field waiting for us, Pence this is the third time your were late this week I can't keep covering for you, you said you wanted this job stop making me look bad OK"

Crystal lectured. Ray gave a playful nod but didn't hear a word she said. Once they got out onto the field they were ready to begin work. "Professor I'm so sorry I'm late again" Ray apologized "Ray it's fine it's what I've come to expect from you" Samuel Oak said highly disappointed "Oh, gee thanks I really try you know?' Ray said confidently "That wasn't a complement dipshit!" Crystal yelled angrily

"Well let's get to work shall we?" Oak asked "Oh and before I forget this here is Cron he's new he's going to be doing inventory in the back for me"Oak said Cron wore a black bucket hat, he had on dirty clothes and had a very ominous aura about him, something very shady or suspicious "Hi, nice to meet you all "I'll be seeing you at the end of the work day" Cron said smiling Ray's job consisted of getting Crystal and Professor Oak whatever they needed and helping with the pokemon Ray loved his job for 3 reasons. One he didn't do much. Two he got to be around pokemon all day. And 3 whats better then working with your best friend since you were little. Plus he liked looking at her body sweat in the sun he never really liked Crystal although he thought she was pretty he treated her like Rosie his little sister and ever since she decided to not go on her journey but to help Pallet with research. Which Ray could respect unlike his brother. "So do you understand that if we could further understand pokemon like the legends we could very well be on to the discovery of the origins of pokemon!" Oak blabbered "Of course Professor" Crystal agreed but Ray mumbled under his breath "Seeing a legendary pokemon fucking bullshit!, they don't exist" "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Crystal yelped as she kicked him in the face "Dammit my beautiful face now Elesa won't ever date me!" "Here's a suggestion how about a picnic I'll have arrange a picnic" "Oh, hell yeah sandwiches!" Ray yelled as his stomach growled the group sat down to enjoy a picnic or what was left of it. Ray gobbled down eight sandwiches and kept going eating violently like a pig. "Hey, you mind coming up for air?' Crstal asked

Ray growled at her. "Pence before you finish eating why don't you invite Cron to have lunch with us?"Oak gave a loud burp and agreed, Ray got up and went back into the house towards the place where the pokemon food was kept in storage "That's weird he's not here he must've went outside already" Ray walked over to where the pokeballs were being kept and was shocked to see the shelves swiped clean and a cracked window with a note saying I.O.U. "Oh no you don't you little bastard!" Ray jumped out of the window and caused a commotion "Ray whats wrong?" Crystal asked "Our buddy Cron thinks he can steal pokemon and run for Viridian City but it ain't happening on my watch !"

"Here take this pokemon" Professor Oak handed Ray a pokeball and Ray sped off north. "Be careful!" Crystal warned Ray ran through crowds of people searching for a black hat when he saw someone with a filled sack running to route 2 "Hey somebody stop that guy!" Ray yelled but to no avail Ray was gaining ground on him as Cron could see him coming up he tried to lose him when Ray tackled him to the ground "Hey do you know who your dealing with I'm a member of the Order of Rebirth!" "I don't give a fuck your a robber either way your going to jail order or no order!"Ray said holding Cron

"Battle me for them 1 on 1!" Cron wagered "Your on,but your going to lose just so you know!"

"I'm an Elite member of the order and this was my objective I will not fail Master Trask! Or my order

now go Gastly!" Cron said as he took off his disguise and revealed a man with white hair and silver piercing eyes he was wearing black robes and the chestpiece had a bizarre crest on it. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" Ray demanded "My name is Averno Cronnius or as my colleagues call me Cron!, and as I have told you before I am a member of the Order of Rebirth" "Fine, no more talking" Ray threw his pokeball and out came a charmander!. "No,way a charmander now your in for it use ember! The red lizard pokemon inhaled deeply and spat a fireball at the Gastly "Hmph!, what a pitiful attack Gastly spite! Gastly looked charmander in the eyes and somehow damaged it "Talk about pitiful moves give me another ember!" Charmander lunged at Gastly and shot another ember attack at it "Counter with double team"mirror image copies of Gastly formed and the fireball missed, and hit the wrong Gastly "Gastly use spite" "Not this lame attack again, Ember!" "Double Team!" "Got ya!, Screech attack now!" Charmander belted out a huge wail that rendered gastly's double team useless Ray's ears were throbbing in pain from the screech "Let's finish this ember this time an incapacitated gastly was swamped by a powerful ember. "You haven't heard the last of me, try and understand that the pokemon world is due for a rebirth!" Cron said as walked away "Hey charmander we made a pretty frickin awesome team today little buddy!" Ray told the tiny lizard "Mander" it replied glaring into Ray's eyes with happiness "Well let's get these pokemon back where they belong"

**LATER**

" I can't thank you enough Pence!" Professor Oak said "Yeah, you really came through today Ray!" Crystal cheered "As a matter of fact because of you showing your incredible responsibility today I want you to keep that charmander and I'm entrusting you on a project for me you see, Crystal here has volunteered to be a pokemon researcher and she's going to need help exploring Kanto make sure she does this safely OK,Oh and I want you to take this" Oak handed Ray his very own pokedex "Professor I can't accept this" Ray said sadly "Nonsense, my boy I handed your brother that very same device when he was your age, you can do the same!" Oak said "That's just it, it puts my stomach in knots knowing I'm following in his footsteps!" "Let an old man give you a little piece of advice if you don't want to follow his footsteps make your own path" The wise professor said "Yeah your right, make my own path" Ray said smiling "Enjoy your journey and be on the lookout for Cron and his group of weirdos, you should probably head to Pewter City there's a gym leader there and Crystal you should get some valuable research done in Viridian Forest. "I'll tell your parents about everything, go home gather your bags and leave kids because now your pokemon trainers!"

**ALL CHARACTERS MUST BE PM'ED **WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED IF IT'S IN THE REVIEWS****

**Name-**

**Hometown-**

**Age-**

**History- a small account of who your trainer is today**

**Appearance-**

**Personality- Be discriptive nothing like funny, smart and witty you will be declined**

**Romance-**

**How they feel about Ray "Pence"-**

**How they feel about Crystal-**

**Pokemon team- give me 3 now and I will ask for the other 3 later **

**OK I EXPECT MANY SO SEND EM IN QUICK!- Legit Gazzette**


	2. Don't play with Fire!

**Well SYOC is still open. So i'm looking forward to that and this chapter so send in the Oc's and leave a few suggestions in my inbox also REVIEW!-_Legit Gazzette_**

**Chapter 2-Don't play with fire!**

Ray went home and gathered his bags and kissed his picture of Elesa one last time, With over a million emotions running through his mind he left a note explaining everything to his Mom and Rosie and went to the entrance of route 2 waiting for Crystal to arrive. "Wow, you actually beat me here" the blue haired female said with a plastic grin on her face. "Quit the fake smiles, let's get going we got a lot of work to do" Ray announced "Just where are we headed anyway?" Crystal asked "Duh, Viridian City the last time I was there the gym was closed down for repairs so we should cut directly through Viridian Forest to Pewter City" Ray explained "Since when did you get a sense of direction?" Crystal cracked "Since when did you get so ugly!, oh wait you've always looked that way!"Ray teased

"What the hell are you five, grow up! and give me the map, I wouldn't trust you with a map even if we had three of em!" Crystal said angrily "Well were not going anywhere just standing around, so let's get a move on Crys!" Ray and Crystal headed out on the path of route 2 it was gonna take an hour to reach Viridian City. Ray enjoyed taking in the scenery of seeing the flocks of pidgey flying overhead. Or the rattata running in the fields pokemon were awesome to him "Hey, look" Crystal said as she pointed down to a sign.

**TRAVELERS, WELCOME TO VIRIDIAN CITY**

"So why do you want me to read a sign?" Ray joked "You idiot we made it!"Ray loved irritating Crystal because she was so easy to get to. Viridian City was a small city that didn't have to much going for it just a broken apart torn down gym. That was suppose to be repaired by the end of the League season. Suddenly the citizens of the town began to cause a commotion and a stern voice could be heard speaking it was an old man with a grizzly silver beard rambling on "Step right up and watch as I the amazing Phillip make random things disappear!" The man said in a charismatic tone "Look Pence street performers!, let's watch" an excited Crystal demanded as she gathered around the crowd of people "Sometimes she's such a loser" Ray thought to himself "Now for the measly price of 400 pokedollars watch as the amazing Phillip make this weird pokemon disappear!, ready" The crowd leand in with suspense, Crystal's jaw dropped and Ray, was slightly annoyed "With the magic word teleporto my pokemon has disappeared!, thank you, thank you!" The amazing Phillip said cheekily "Are you people retarded or something!, His amazing pokemon is a fucking abra!, he just painted it black!" An outraged Ray yelled out from the crowd "Sir, do you not believe in the power of magic!" Phillip said with a cheesy grin on his face. "No, I do, but what I don't believe in is Jerky con-artists like you who try to pull bullshit over common townsfolk!" Ray shouted when an old woman responded "Who are you calling "common" sonny!" "Yeah sit down asshole!" A man in a gruff tone yelled and suddenly the crowd turned there attention to Ray and began to boo him, little kids kicked him in the shins, old ladies beat him over the head with their purses. Ray saw a figure in the background and a loud whistle was heard "OK, everybody let's break it up shall we!" A tall young woman said with brown hair and gray eyes she was wearing a pink skirt with a pink jacket and top to match "You OK guy, that could've gotten pretty bad real fast!" The girl explained "Excuse me, but who are you?" Crystal intervened

"Oh, sorry where's my manners my name is Liza Taylor my Dad's the mayor of Viridian City, so I try to keep our unruly citizens in check when I can" Liza explained "Well I guess I oh you one Liza my name's Ray but everyone calls me Pence this here's my friend pokemon researcher Crystal" Ray explained "Hmm?, Pence where have I heard that name before?"Liza said puzzled "Maybe you've heard of.." But Crystal was cut off "If you finish that sentence I'll murder you!" Ray said with a deadly look in his eyes "Well it's no use standing around here, come we'll have tea" Liza offered "That's an excellent idea" Crystal accepted On the way to Crystal's house Ray was bored to death by Liza's and Crystal's mindless girl chatter but he was still upset that Crystal would even name he who shall not be named. Liza's house was huge a mansion fit for a mayor and his children. "Prescott, tea for my guests and I please" Liza told her butler "Yes Madame" "Holy hell this place is huge Ray said as he leaped onto the sofa and began to relax "Pence don't you have any manners!" Crystal raged again "No it's quite alright, if you'd like I'll have Prescott prep a bedroom for the night, you must stay for a meal!" Liza insisted "Oh, we don't want to be a bother" Crystal pleaded "It's fine, now about why I brought you hear, you see about a month ago that magician showed up with his cheap theatrics and began conning the people out of their money, Abra don't usually come out this far that's why the town's people are fascinated at watching it use teleport, But I knew what was going on all along so I caught my own Abra and decided to give him a run for his money, the only problem is my abra doesn't know how to teleport!" Ray began to laugh hysterically "What good is an abra that doesn't know how to teleport!" Ray said cackling in laughter "Hey you jackass!, shut up every pokemon is special in their very own way!" Crystal said as she bashed him over the head. "Dammit, but look don't sweat it I'll teach abra teleport, I mean come on how hard could it be" Ray suggested with a happy smile on his face "Uh, Pence you couldn't tie your shoes until you were ten years old, now you want to teach a pokemon how to teleport!, keep your day job" Crystal said to which Liza began snickering "I told you, my brother told me shoestrings were baby ekan's and they will bite your hands off!" Ray announced "What an idiot!" Crystal blabbed and the girls laughed again.

**LATER ON**

Eveyone gathered in Liza's backyard to witness Ray's special training "Abra ,Go!" Liza sent out her psychic type companion who stood there staring at something

"Here let me try, Teleport abra!" Ray commanded "The abra made a noise and flashed a bright white color. "You see, Ray that's all he does" Liza explained "Abra just doesn't have a "feel" for the move yet

see abra it's about feeling it you really have to comprehend the move before you use it!" Ray lectured

"Oh brother, the blind leading the blind!" Crystal cracked as she shaked her head in disappointment "No, not like that, it's more like this" Ray copied abra's stance and began making awkward movements

"No, no, no!, you gotta be the move before you use the move, I see I'm gonna need some help, Ray grasped his pokeball and sent out charmander! "charmander let's show abra what we do, slowly use ember!" charmander looked at Ray with a confused expression and abra winced. "Dammit, charmander breath in slowly then release!" Ray begged making even more of a fool out of himself. Charmander took a deep breath and let the fire course throught it's body and released a powerful ember! "See abra like charmander, you gotta take a deep breath, feel it, concentrate!, then release, now use teleport!" Just as ray gave the command it happened abra used teleport. "No way that bullshit actually worked!" a sour Crystal said "Thanks so much Ray, how can I ever repay you?" Liza said hugging Ray tightly "Well I was gonna say go on a date with me, but now that I've had so much fun training your abra you have to let me upstage that magician!" Ray said with a bright smile on his face "Sure"

The rest of the night went on smoothly Ray had a feast fit for a king even though he may have been rude and obnoxious to Liza's father and asked for not only seconds but thirds! Now he was upstairs in his guestroom watching a televised pokestylist competition hoping to catch Elesa. He was picking his teeth with a tooth pick and daydreaming about owning the pokemon league with charmander now a charizard and the tons of groupies he would have as his entourage "Pence we love you, your so much more dreamier then your stupid brother, I like want to marry you and have all your kids!" "Daddy knows babe but there's only one woman that will have my kids and my heart and she lives in the Unova region!" Ray to himself falling asleep "But I still love you!" then suddenly thunderstruck and the TV went off leaving him in pitch black darkness. He was then visited by a knock on the door "Hey can I sleep with you tonight the thunder's scaring me again" It was Crystal still always the frightened little child she was when she was little. Once at a school camping trip when it was thundering Crystal cooped up next the Ray because he promised he would protect her from the thunder. He couldn't believe she was still scared. Sure he liked having a girl lay next to him but it was Crystal she's like his sister Crystal climbed onto the bed and Ray held her tightly "Goodnight" she added as Ray dozed off.

The next morning the gang got up bright and early and went to the spot where Ray would be expecting an old friend. And soon enough there he was in the same getup as yesterday preaching the same con.

When ray interrupted "Ladies and gentleman, my friend here Phillip the not so great would have you believe that he can make pokemon disappear Bullshit I say!, watch as a Raymundo the Magnificent show you my abra's technique to teleport just as his does!" Ray said with power in his voice grasping the attention of the crowd. "Get lost kid!," Phillip begged "Now, my abra use teleport!" Ray asked but abra's teleport fizzled out "See this guy's a phony!, a big fat phony!" someone yelled "Wait come on abra remember like we practiced breath in and release "What's wrong with abra Liza?" Crystal asked

"Ray let me do it" Liza asked "OK" "Ladies and gentlemen I the amazing Liza Manelli, will command my abra to teleport!" Ray grinned and gave Liza a thumbs up "Breath deeply abra, now hold it!, now feel the move and release it, teleport!" Abra teleported back the backyard and the crowd cheered "Who cares I still have my money so you guys lose!" Phillip chuckeled as he ran away "Hey he stole our money!, somebody kick that guy's ass!" and an angry mob began chasing him out of town. "Well Liza you did it" Ray boasted "I couldn't have done it with out you training abra first, your a real natural at this pokemon thing" Liza complemented "So I've been told, well it's been real, thanks for all the fine hospitality and junk but I've got a gym badge to be getting" Ray said as he was backing up the road towards the exit "Yeah, thanks for everything Liza, your a real friend" Crystal told her "You guys come back soon you know where to find me, Don't be strangers now" Liza said to her friends as they were exiting town "Bye now!" "Hey Crys I couldn't help but notice something about Liza" "What?" "Her boobs are way bigger then yours!" Crystal began to chase Ray in a vicious blood pursuit! "I'll kill you for that one Pence!"

**Well hope you enjoyed please review also here's a question for you what do you think of Ray's personality so far.**


End file.
